Ya Nasty
by Applause2014
Summary: Heather and LeShawna are roomates but when Heather's lifestyle and action pushes LeShawna overboard, how will things go? For humour and comedy reasons.


It was a average morning with the sun rising in the sky, the birds singing in the trees and a cool breeze floating in the air. It was a perfect morning and...

Hold on! It wasn't a perfect morning for one girl. In fact, that was the worse morning in LeShawna Mason's life.

You see, it all started when LeShawna was getting dress for the day. She was halfway dressed when she heard a knock on her door. Curious, as to see who would be knocking at her door this early in the morning, LeShawna walked to the door. While she was making her way to the door, the knocks kept getting louder and louder until LeShawna finally said,

"Alright! Alright! Why don't ya chop down the door?"

LeShawna opened the door... Only to find Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Sugar and Amy standing there.

"Now tell me why you all are here so early?" asked LeShawna.

"Heather." replied Alejandro.

"Say no more. I'll get here." LeShawna said as she walked up a flight of stairs. The group was standing in the living room when they hear LeShawna scream,

"WAKE UP YA NASTY!"

The group heard a small reply from Heather before LeShawna yelled back,

"CAUSE YA NASTY FRIENDS ARE HERE YA NASTY!"

Meanwhile, above the group, Heather was waking up as LeShawna opened the door and was halfway dressed.

"What is up with your room, white girl?"

"It's messy. Can you clean it up while I'm out?"

LeShawna looked around and saw the mess within Heather's room, for the room looked like a war zone.

"Nuh, I am not cleaning up this nasty room. Clean it up yoself, nasty girl."

"Please LeShawna? I'll pay you. I promise."

"Ya said that last time and I never got paid. There is no way I am cleaning ya room."

* * *

><p>"I <strong><span>HATE<span>** her so much!" LeShawna said while she was cleaning Heather's room. "This girl is nasty. Molded food, things and other nasty stuff in here! I will never do this again!"

It took LeShawna six full hours to clean up Heather's room. She sighed when she was finished at long last. She decided that she was going to lie down for a while for cleaning Heather's room exhausted her and she needed a rest. So, she walked to her room and opened the door only to find...

**Alejandro and Heather having sex in HER bed!**

Alejandro and Heather looked in shocked for they didn't expect for LeShawna to walk in. LeShawna was beyond pissed, she was furious.

"You two in my bed? Ah, hell na!"

"LeShawna, wait! I can explain!" Heather cried out.

"Explain to the fat end of my baseball bat ya nasty!"

LeShawna ran to her closet and grabbed a baseball bat. She ran toward AlejaNero and Heather and started to hit them with the baseball bat. As they ran from her bed, still naked, she yelled,

"THIS IS WHAT YA GET FOR DOING YA NASTY BUSSINESS IN MY BED!"

She chased them down the stairs and they fled through her backyard. LeShawna was happy that they was gone but she than heard amother fimilar noice and when she turned her head, she saw...

**Duncan and Courtney having sex on her dinning room table!**

"Hell na! Ya two are not gonna do it here! If Heather and Ale had to go, so will you two!"

Duncan and Courtney screamed as LeShawna swung her baseball bat and the two of them ran out of the house, naked as Jade birds.

"Thank goodness that is over!" LeShawna said as she put her baseball bat up. "I think I'll go have a shower and have a nice romantic night with myself."

So LeShanwa stripped her clothes off and ran up to take a hot steamy shower. It was a while before she came out. She was fixing to lie down on her bed and enjoy herself when she heard something coming from outside. When she looked outside, she saw...

**Sugar and Scott going to town on her front lawn!**

"YA NASTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this turned out to be shorter than what I expected but hey, who am I to complain? This was inspired by the 'Ya Nasty' phrase that was used on the show "That's So Raven" and that just gave me a simple idea for a humorous LeShawna and Heather oneshot. Speaking of which a oneshot or a story over these two, there has been only eight stories written about these two between 2009-2014. Now I plan to do a multi-chapter love triangle story to where it involves Heather, Cody and LeShawna but that won't come out until next year at some point, hopefully.<strong>

**Beside the point, I really liked writing this and it was quite funny to almost write it within a humorous way. Long live the rivalry between the Soul Sista and the Queen Bee!**


End file.
